Tangerina com sorvete
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Para uns, uma guloseima estranha, talvez até nojenta. Para outros, uma deliciosa tentação. Já para esses dois, uma sobremesa que pode fazer qualquer coisa acontecer.


**Tangerina com sorvete**

_by Srta. D.E.S.A.B.U_

Silêncio. De madrugada, tudo o que se podia ouvir em Hogwarts era silêncio. E essa estória se passa de madrugada.

A cozinha estava vazia, os elfos estavam dormindo, tranqüilos, em uma parte do castelo destinada a eles.

_PLOFT_

É, nem tudo estava no completo silêncio. Uma garota extremamente branca, de cabelos extremamente pretos e roupão revirava a cozinha, e sem querer havia deixado uma panela cair.

- Uma agulha caiu – ironizou um garoto magrela, parado à porta da cozinha. Seus estonteantes olhos azuis brilhavam enquanto ele mexia em suas madeixas cacheadas e castanhas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, grossa.

- Lene, querida, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

- Não te interessa, Black.

Marlene juntou os materiais necessários para o seu lanche noturno e sentou-se em uma mesinha, que ficava no canto da cozinha.

- Vai tomar sorvete com esse frio? – interrogou Sirius, sentando ao lado da garota. Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a preparar o maravilhoso doce gelado.

- Vai tirar o seu sono de beleza, Sirius, e me deixa em paz.

- Então você me acha bonito? – ele abriu um sorriso galanteador e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, mas você se esforça para ficar bonito quando, na realidade, vai ser sempre feio – disse Marlene, descascando uma tangerina.

- Você vai comer sorvete ou tangerina? – Sirius fugiu do assunto.

- Os dois.

- Como assim?

- Ué, eu vou comer os dois.

- Juntos?

- Deixa de ser idiota! Claro que sim!

O garoto a olhou como se ela fosse louca.

- Eu gosto de coisas diferentes, fazer o que?

Quando Marlene foi cortar um pedaço da tangerina com a colher (N/A: Haja inteligência!), o suco da fruta espirrou em sua cara, e Sirius riu.

- Depois eu sou o idiota – murmurou, ainda rindo da cara de espanto que ela fazia.

- Você que me atrapalhou! – objetou Marlene, fazendo beicinho.

- Sei.

Sem se importar de ter um espectador, ela pegou um gomo com uma mão e com a outra pegou uma colher de sorvete e enfiou na boca.

- É bom? – questionou o moreno.

- Eu gostei.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sirius continuava observando Marlene devorar a estranha guloseima.

- Depois de um certo tempo fica com gosto de iogurte na boca... – comentou a garota.

- Posso provar?

Ela encheu a colher com um pouco daquele troço e ofereceu para ele. Sirius apenas sorriu, travesso, antes de unir seus lábios nos dela.

Marlene ficou alguns segundos perplexa, mas retribuiu o gesto e pousou a colher na mesa. Ele passou a língua no lábio inferior dela, que apenas abriu a boca.

Instantes depois suas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro, desconhecida para ambos.

O beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso, Sirius passava as mãos pelo corpo da garota, e ela não fazia diferente.

Precisavam respirar, mas não ligavam. Não, precisavam respirar, mas não repararam. Parecia que estavam em outro mundo, um mundo em que só existiam os dois, tangerinas e sorvetes.

Sirius empurrou Marlene contra a mesa, e sem querer ela esbarrou no sorvete com tangerina. Só pararam de se beijar porque o sorvete estava gelando as costas da garota.

- E aí? – perguntou Marlene, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Acho que eu não provei o bastante... – Sirius deu uma risada safada antes de capturar muito ar e voltar a beijar os lábios que tanto amava.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que tiveram que se separar para respirar novamente.

- Lene...

- O que?

- E não é que fica com gosto de iogurte mesmo?

Marlene riu. Voltou a beijar Sirius e ficaram assim até o amanhecer, quando os elfos chegaram à cozinha para preparar o café-da-manhã.

**

* * *

**

FIM

**N/A: Mil perdões se ficou ruim, mas essa é a minha 1ª S/M. Eu não sei direito como a Marlene é, então ficou assim mesmo.**

**Hoje (12/09/2008) eu almocei e de sobremesa comi tangerina com sorvete. É, isso mesmo. Ficou bom, mas eu prefiro o sorvete ;) E o melhor, era chocreme! Eu AMOO chocreme!**

**Enquanto comia, essa fic me veio à cabeça, e eu resolvi escrevê-la.**

**Agora com capa, é só ir no meu profile.**

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, por favor.**

**Se você não é autor, não sabe como é importante ler nem que seja um "gostei da sua fic!". É angustiante olhar dia após dia e não ver nenhuma review**

**Bom, acho que é só.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
